Dark Dragon Emperor Returns
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: Lightning L-Drago returns to corrupt Ryuga and he is searching for Hikaru, who is escaping to Elmore. However, this will became the horrible nightmare as Penny also has an intense fear of Ryuga, as they will have to free him, but the most important ones for Penny and Hikaru is to overcome their fears of Ryuga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Newfound Intense Fear of The Dragon Emperor

Ryuga was enjoying his normal life- no power lust when he suddenly spots three purple dragons-which is his dumped Lightning L-Drago. "L-Drago? I thought you were toast." Ryuga says. "I am not toasted yet, because you dumped me." L-Drago says.

"Come on, L-Drago. I did not dump you." Ryuga said. "Yes, you dumped me. You let me fall to a cliff, and I am here to corrupt you again." L-Drago says in a scary British accent.

"What? Don't joking L-Drago!" Ryuga said in panic, but L-Drago quickly impales his body and yet, turning Ryuga into a monster.

"L-Drago... We are partners! I am your blader, stop possessing me!" Ryuga says, trying to take control of the dark spirit, but he was completely possessed by L-Drago.

"I want a world in darkness... I will dissolve light!" he says monstrously.

In WBBA Headquarters

Ryo was looking at the sky being so cloudy, he has a bad feeling. His thought was interrupted when suddenly, Hikaru yells.

Ryo ran up to Hikaru's room. He spots Hikaru is knocked unconscious, while he sees Ryuga's stature being possessed by L-Drago.

"I think the safest place is in Elmore!" Ryo thought. He quickly takes a car, and goes to Elmore.

Meanwhile, in **Elmore...**

Gumball asked Penny and Darwin to watch Blader's Spirit, the last episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. "It is where Ginga beats Ryuga and destroying the evil bey! Good won in that episode!" Gumball said.

"Oh, it is gonna be so exciting! I couldn't wait for watching it!" Penny says. "What do you waiting for? Come on!" Darwin said. When they watch Blader's Spirit, Gumball and Darwin enjoy it so much but Penny didn't enjoy it so much, she just freezes in horror as she sees a corrupted Ryuga, and a big, purple dragon besides him?

Penny clutches her chest in fear as she suddenly turns stunned, and collapsed due to her intense fear of Ryuga.

Gumball and Darwin notices this and they, panickally tries to wake up Penny. "Penny, wake up, are you alright?!" Gumball shakes her body. "I am afraid she has an intense fear of Ryuga!" Darwin said. They bring Penny to the School Medical Unit, and finds out that Penny had a fever due to her newfound intense fear of Ryuga.

**An hour later...**

Penny opens her eye and finds out Gumball and Darwin are beside her. "Gumball? Darwin?" Penny asks weakly. "We are sorry for asking you to watch that video." Gumball said. "That's okay, at least it doesn't really happen, Gumball." Penny says.

But that is really going to happen, because Ryuga was heading to Elmore for chasing Hikaru.

**So we learn Penny has an intense fear of Ryuga, much like Hikaru, and the scariest nightmare in her and Hikaru's life was going to come true, since Ryuga was going to Elmore looking for Hikaru...**


	2. Chapter 2

**After we learn Penny's intense fear of Ryuga, we got to find out that Ryuga arrives in Elmore here, and note that bullying activity will be start here.**

**Chapter 2- Her weakness is her intense fear**

****The school students learn about the Penny's newfound intense fear of Ryuga, so they tries to comfort Penny about her intense fear.

But some of the school bullies thinks this is the most appropriate time of picking up on her.

At the school corridor, "Look at this, we got a present for you!" Tina gives a box to Penny. "Thanks, Tina," Penny flatly says. When she opened the box, it is actually a picture of Ryuga's gorilla-like stature.

"AAAAGH!" Penny threw the box as she collapsed cold. The other cheerleaders tries to wake her up. Tina and her gang leaves laughing.

**Meanwhile, at Elmore Hospital**

****"How could he returned?!" Hikaru moaned. She remembers her scratching defeat with Ryuga. Suddenly, she spots lightning and thunders strucking. And the monstrous form when Ryuga was facing her reappears.

"He has arrive here." she says. She quickly escapes from Elmore Hospital as she run in big fear.

**At Penny's way home**

****"Why you are scared, Penny? It is just a picture. And you will be possibly scary if you see it in reality." Penny says to herself.

At the Fitzgeralds house, Penny wakes up and she spots the weather was very, extremely cloudy. And lightnings also struck, when suddenly the dragon stature that Penny sees in the video reappears with claws and wings.

This petrifies Penny as the dragon suddenly spots her, and was just about to possess her as Penny screams in panic.

"AAAAAAGH!" both Penny and Hikaru screams at the same time. "Who was that?" Hikaru asks. "Hey, who are you? Sleeping in my room without permission?" Penny asks curiously. "Sorry. I am Hikaru Hasama. What is your name?" Hikaru nervously grinned. "I am Penny Fitzgerald. Now what are you doing in my house?" Penny asks. "I am finding the way to hide from Ryuga, the Dragon Emperor. He is the person that I most fear!" Hikaru says.

"The Dragon Emperor... Ryuga?" Penny seems to remember something. "What happened, Penny?" Hikaru asked. _He is the person that I see in my nightmare. Don't tell that he is here!_ Penny thought. Hikaru thought, "I think this girl knows about Ryuga." she said.

**So, Hikaru and Penny meet each other, will they finally know each other that they both has an intense fear of Ryuga?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Hikaru and Penny meet each other at the previous chapter, but they didn't know each other that they both has intense fear for Ryuga.**

**Will they know each other that they both has a big fear for Ryuga?**

**Chapter 3- Meeting Ryuga at the street**

* * *

****Hikaru are still in Penny's house, sleeping under Penny's bed in order to not been found by Mr. Fitzgerald. "Hikaru, don't until you been found by my dad. Good luck!" Penny leaves for school. "Everything will be under control!" Hikaru reassures her.

Then, at the street, Ryuga was walking, still with his corrupted form and horrible dark aura. "I hate light... I will dissolve the city in darkness!" Ryuga says. However, it is not dark yet.

When Penny was at the bus, she spots a figure that she knows. It is the Dragon Emperor. Remembering that horrible figure (like Hikaru spots in the Battle Bladers' top 16 qualifier), Penny suddenly screams in agony as the other students was distracted. Penny collapses as the cheerleaders tries to wake her up.

**At The Fitzgeralds house**

Hikaru feels uncomfortable, as she was stunned and decides to go out by tip-toeing. She goes out of the Fitzgeralds house and decided to take a walk, however it suddenly rains.

**At Elmore Junior High**

Gumball was gawking at Penny along with Darwin. He suddenly sees the sun was covered by dark clouds, and it has dark aura rising. "Look at that Darwin!" Gumball pointed to the dark cloud and also the dark aura. "Don't tell Ryuga is here!" Darwin said.

Hearing Darwin's words, Penny flashbacks to where she spots trapped Ryuga in the street, and when she screamed in agony and collapses.

**Meanwhile, at the street...**

Hikaru was walking down the street when she suddenly sees Ryuga engulfed in dark aura. "No... He is here!" Hikaru was petrified in fear.

Sensing Hikaru's fear, Ryuga turns to her and says, "I have collected enough power to dissolve the city in darkness!" Ryuga says.

**So, after meeting Ryuga in unfortunate event, he will start to raise "The Ultimate Dark Dragon" in Elmore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After Gumball and Darwin discover dark auras and clouds raising at the city of Elmore, nightmare will come true at this chapter.**

**Then, the biggest fear of Penny and Hikaru will be revealed!**

**Chapter 4- The Ultimate Dark Dragon: Rising Time**

****So, after discovering dark clouds, Gumball and Darwin notices that Ryuga is here, but they are too afraid to tell Penny about this, so they keep quiet. Gumball and Darwin quickly sets out the plan which was meant to stop Ryuga.

"The dark clouds is very similar to where we see in Ryuga's corrupted time, and the dark aura was also similar to that!" Gumball said. "And that means a corrupted Ryuga is here?!" Darwin said. "We must free him before Penny see the dragon!" Gumball said.

Lightnings and thunders strucks when Ryuga absorbs energy of fear, anger and hatred. "We are almost there, come on!" Gumball said when he runs to the street, but it was too late when Ryuga's energy reached more than 200%.

"RISING TIME, ULTIMATE DARK DRAGON!" Ryuga yelled. Dark aura in Nemesis' color raised up through Elmore. It reforms into a dragon-shaped dark aura, and it also grows spikes. More fear and hatred was absorbed and it gives more power to Ryuga, as he raises more dark aura, which forms a hand with giant claws. Even more anger, hatred and fear, formed four wings. It also form a tail with razor sharp spikes.

"Gosh, that is the Ultimate Dark Dragon." Darwin gasped. "It is from bad to worst..." Gumball said. Even more fear was absorbed, and the dragon multiplies into three.

Hikaru was watching the Ultimate Dark Dragon, and she freezes in fear as she screamed in agony. Gumball and Darwin heard the scream, and tries to wake Hikaru up.

"Wake up, dude! Are you okay?" Darwin asked. "I afraid she has an intense fear of Ryuga." Gumball said. "This reminded me about..." Darwin said. "OH NO, PENNY!" Gumball run to Elmore Junior High.

**At Elmore Junior High**

The cheerleading squad watches the Ultimate Dark Dragons in horror, especially Penny, who freezes in fear. "That is... He is really in here... AAAAGH!" Penny screamed in agony as she crouches in fear. She collapsed as Molly, Carmen, Teri, and Masami tries to wake her up.

Gumball and Darwin arrives in Elmore Junior High with bringing Hikaru. "Hey, Gumball, you are here... Penny has collapsed- hey, who is that guy?" Masami said. "I will tell you later. Now bring them to the School Medical Unit!" Gumball said.

**So, Ryuga raised the Ultimate Dark Dragons here. You will learn in the next chapter why he recieved so much energy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As in the previous chapter, Ryuga raises Ultimate Dark Dragon in Elmore in order to dissolve Elmore in eternal darkness. The way how to stop him will be revealed here.**

**Chapter 5- Overcome your fears**

* * *

In the School Medical Unit, Ginga has been invited to review the problem. "Looks that we has to stop Ryuga from dissolving Elmore into darkness..." Ginga concluded. "But how?!" Gumball says frustatically. "That is the problem.. Tell me what is happening in the first." Ginga said.

"First, we ask Penny to watch _Blader's Spirit _video, and we find out soon that Penny deathly fears Ryuga. And things start going wrong when we find out that Ryuga is here. Then, we met this Hikaru guy, who is also deathly afraid of Ryuga." Darwin said. "I remember, the power of L-Drago grow immensely after absorbing any negative feelings, such and anger and hatred." Ginga said. "So, fear also include negative feelings?" Gumball said. "Yes, it is." Ginga said.

"I got it! So Penny and Hikaru need to overcome their intense fear!" Darwin said. "That's the point. Now after we cure Penny and Hikaru, we must tell them to overcome their fear!" Ginga said. "And with that, the dragons will disappear!" Gumball said.

After Penny and Hikaru wake up, Ginga, Gumball and Darwin says, "We must free Ryuga before he increase his power further!" Ginga said. "WHAT? Are you insane? I am afraid of him!" Hikaru says. "Me either! But... It will trap Elmore in eternal darkness!" Penny said. So, they finally managed to save Elmore, but...

The Ultimate Dark Dragons fly through Elmore, trapping the city at eternal darkness, with Ryuga fused at one of the dragons.

Penny and Hikaru becomes stunned, and they almost collapses when suddenly, Ryuga says, "Thanks, you peanut jerk. You helped me by fears, not anger and hatred!" Ryuga says, implying he insulted Penny.

Hearing Ryuga provoking her, Penny was angry and she wakes up in anger. "What... Did you say?! Try say that one more time!" Penny is temporary no longer fearing Ryuga. Ryuga becomes so happy seeing an angry Penny.

"Yeah, you and Hikaru helped me build my strength. And thanks you, Peanut-Dork!" Ryuga says, infuriated Penny further. This however causes her to no longer fear Ryuga. She was instead, infuriated further.

"You... WILL PAY FOR THIS!" an infuriated Penny is about to attack Ultimate Dark Dragon.

"Good job, she overcomes her fear!" Ginga said.

**Penny has slowly overcome her fear of Ryuga. But not with Hikaru. When she will overcome her fear?**


End file.
